


绯闻男友

by pocket_dai



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocket_dai/pseuds/pocket_dai
Summary: 摆脱给我留言叭～点个小红心也好呀～





	绯闻男友

**Author's Note:**

> 摆脱给我留言叭～点个小红心也好呀～

·

“呐呐，你看。”  
即便是在高三变得异常宝贵的课件休息时间，女生们也不会停止八卦，田柾国后座的女生像是又不知道在手机上看到什么明星偶像的八卦，迫不及待地想要和身旁坐着的好友闺蜜分享。

“天啊，你在哪里看到的？这是真的吗？”另一个清脆的少女声音响起，惊得田柾国笔下一个颤抖，好不容易快要画好的椭圆曲线就这么被轻易地带跑偏了。

喂喂喂！你们知道椭圆曲线的平衡多么难把握吗？！能不能饶过做解析几何只能画个图标清楚坐标系的苦逼高中生？  
看着纸上画的一个又一个不完整的不完美的椭圆曲线，双曲线，田柾国翻了个白眼。  
这面草稿纸画不下了，翻一面吧。

看着空白的草稿纸，田柾国根本就没办法集中的注意力莫名其妙地跟着自己的听觉跑向了后面女生之间的对话，细细碎碎的，听不完全。

“…放学看到的时候拍的…”  
“真的没想到…男朋友…”  
“帅哥怕不是都是gay...”  
“那不是更好吗”  
“…都很帅…”  
“…这么温柔的智旻老师…”  
“是啊…曾经肖想过…年轻啊”

智旻，男朋友，照片。  
几个关键字敲击着田柾国的心脏，平时从来不和女生多说一句话的人，此时却不知道哪儿来的冲动，转身对着还拿着手机靠着头的两位女生伸出手道：  
“能给我看看吗？”

两个女生都是头一次看到从来不和女生说话，也从来不参与班级任何八卦讨论且没有任何八卦缠身的大校草田柾国这么热切的关心一件事情，被愣住的同时还下意识地乖乖递出了手机。

“谢谢。”田柾国接过手机，帅气地单手一转，手机就手掌中掉了个个。

轻而易举的动作在两位女生眼里帅气就被无限放大，紧紧盯着田柾国认真翻看着自己手机的样子。  
女生暗暗决定近两年都不再换手机了。 

田柾国放大了照片，看到了笑得跟花一样的朴智旻，开心的指数就像是指数函数爆炸了一般，一只手还搭在身旁人的肩旁上，因为扎进裤子里的上衣而显得纤细的腰也因为他夸张的笑意而弯出一个略有夸张的弧度。  
像是寒冬迎来了春天那样那么开心。

可能没那么开心，不过是照片效果照片效果。

“怎么样，看起来是不是很甜蜜啊，照片是不会骗人的。”手机的主人扬着笑意，小心翼翼地跟着对屏幕上的人一动不动盯着的田柾国说道。

敲你奶奶，快闭嘴吧。  
田柾国心里念叨着，不自觉地用舌头顶了一下腮。

不说话，手指一划，将朴智旻身旁的人置于屏幕的中央。  
比朴智旻高一点，不过自己也是。  
嗯，身材挺拔，不过比起自己还是差了一些。  
虽然只有侧脸，但是鼻子没有自己挺直。

想到这里田柾国还摸了摸自己的鼻子。  
嗯，应该也没有自己大。

再看看他看朴智旻的眼神，虽然模糊但是依然能看出那种宠溺的笑意的。  
那也不会有自己深情的。

田柾国比对了一下，得出自己主观意识极度强烈但却并不能代表结果不正确的结论：  
这个朴智旻身旁的男人没有自己和朴智旻那么般配。

 

“看去这么般配，是在一起了吧。”手机主人的闺蜜看了田柾国一眼，没话找话说。

田柾国下意识又拿舌头顶了一下腮帮子。  
不爽。

“这个是什么时候拍的？”田柾国压低声音轻轻问道。

“昨天，我是准备和朋友去新开的那家德国餐厅去吃饭的，没想到刚好看到智旻老师，很巧吧，两个人就坐在我们附近，有说有笑的...”

没有关心女同学接下来说的话，田柾国满脑子都是“昨天朴智旻和别人去吃饭了还骗我说是工作上有事情不能来给我补习数学都是借口智旻哥骗我我好气我好气我好气…”  
不自觉又顶了顶腮帮子。

“田柾国，你也认识智旻老师啊？”女生看着田柾国并没有用心在听自己闺蜜讲话，觉得有些尴尬，想要问些问题缓解一下。

“嗯。”田柾国点点头，不带什么表情，“我们住一起。”

“什么？住一起？”两个女生声音突然大了起来。

“我们俩都是釜山的，母亲之间认识，我来首尔读书就先麻烦住在老师家里了。”田柾国淡淡解释道。

“那你知道朴老师身旁这个人是谁吗？是男朋友吗？”一个女生急切地问道。

“不是。”田柾国嘴上这么说，但是自己心里却也是七上八下希望着不是。

“噢…”两个女生都是一副有些失望的，却又有些欲言又止的样子。

“咳”田柾国清了清嗓子，和面前的两位女生道，“这个照片的事情还有我和智旻老师住在一起的事情可以不说出去吗？”  
“就当作是只属于我们三个人的小秘密，好吗？”  
还不忘大方地留一个微笑给两个女生。

两个女生激动地对视一眼，又冲田柾国猛地点点头。  
和高冷的校草有小秘密！

“那这个照片，我能删掉吗？”田柾国又笑着问。

可以，当然可以，两个女生想也不想地继续点头，像是被校草的笑容给迷了心智的小昏君，校草说什么，都答应。

田柾国看着两人点头答应了，手指在手机上划了两下，锁了屏，便把手机还给了女生，同时也回过身子，准备收拾一下练习册准备开始下一堂课的内容了。

·

其实不保密也可以的，但是前提是，手机上那个站在朴智旻身旁的人，是他。  
他田柾国巴不得全天下都能知道他和朴智旻之间那些什么见不得人的秘密。

什么绯闻男友。  
劳资才是他的男友！

·

“柾国啊，我今天和人有约了，中午你自己解决可以吗？”朴智旻走到田柾国的房门口轻轻地敲了敲门，听到回声后，这才开口问道。

房间里一些细碎的声音传出，门突然在朴智旻面前打开。

“嗯，那哥你去吧，我会好好待在家里的。”  
才怪。

朴智旻点点头，出门前还不忘嘱咐道：“我很快就会回来了，数学有不会的部分空出来，我下午讲给你听。”

“唔，好。”田柾国乖巧地点点头。

朴智旻像是放下了心一般，看了眼田柾国，穿上鞋，就走了。

 

田柾国回到房间。  
打开衣橱，拿出了一套全黑的衣服，翻出一顶黑色的帽子，在抽屉里左找右翻找出自己很久都不用的墨镜。  
全副武装后，站在镜子面前看看自己。  
觉得自己的妈妈都认不出自己了。

哼，不说的话，我就自己去找答案。  
我倒是要看看是哪个野男人靠得我的智旻这么近。

·

还是太年轻了。  
田柾国重来都没有想过虽然自己穿成这样是妈都不认识了，但也确实能让任何一个人都起疑。  
他也忘记了，比起直接去跟踪朴智旻，他们之间约定过无论发生什么事情，都应该先问问本人到底如何。

所谓“初生牛犊不怕虎”，虽然此时此刻田柾国觉得事情的发展有些不对劲了，但是年轻的冲劲儿和不服输还是给了田柾国最后的勇气。

所以在朴智旻上厕所的那个空档，田柾国脑门一热，就坐到了朴智旻的约会对象的对面，来着不善地问道：  
“你是谁，是朴智旻什么人？”

·

朴智贤是来首尔配女朋友顺便来看看自己在首尔工作的哥哥的。  
上次一起吃饭本来是说想要来着好久不见面的哥哥彻夜长谈的，但是却被哥哥以“家里还有小鬼等着”为理由拒绝了。

“你还是不是我哥哥？”朴智贤问道。  
“我弟弟可听我的话了，你还算不算我弟弟？”朴智旻太清楚怎么对付朴智贤了。

最后只好妥协说是周末约着在一起吃一顿，好好叙叙旧。

“真是不知道有什么好叙旧的，一裤兜儿儿时糗事你这么想听我届时录好音一起发给你慢慢听。”

“哥！”朴智贤不满意地大声道，“呀！家里那个小鬼就那么重要？比自己亲弟弟还可爱？！”

朴智旻听了，笑了：  
“是啊，比你可爱。”

但是两人一样幼稚。

“走啦。”说完，穿好外套就和朴智贤到了别。

 

所以看到气势汹汹的田柾国时，朴智贤的第一反应也不是别的，而是突然想到了他和朴智旻的这样一番对话，他看着面前这个面孔稚嫩身上却不少肌肉的大男生，脑海中因朴智旻的叙述而模模糊糊形成轮廓和此时站在自己面前的男生的身影慢慢重合，他小心翼翼地问道：  
“你就是田柾国？”

“嗯。”没想到朴智贤认识他，纯真的田柾国下意识点了点头。

“啊就是你这个小子，嘴上毛都没长齐就和我抢哥哥！”朴智贤找到了夺走自己哥哥的爱的罪魁祸首，突然大声道。

惊得四周用餐的人都朝他们这个方向看了过来。

“柾国？”

从厕所回来的朴智旻一脸疑惑地看着这个场景。  
怎么回事？

·

“所以，你把我弟当成我的绯闻男友了？”朴智旻问着正在吃着年糕的田柾国。

“是我班上的女生都在传，所以不放心就跟来看看了，哥你可是老师，不能有这样的风评的。”田柾国嚼着糯糯的年糕道。

朴智贤被自己女朋友一个电话给叫走了，一顿亲兄弟之间的叙旧饭局，最后还是变成了朴智旻和田柾国二人的会餐。

走之前朴智贤还不忘记和田柾国说道：“你小子少缠着我哥。”

真的是，怎么这么幼稚，和朴智旻一点都不像。

“那你还真是关心我。”朴智旻的声音在田柾国背后响起。

“那是。”田柾国赶紧回到座位坐下，又夹起锅里的牛肉，放到朴智旻的碗里，说道：“哥，你也吃呀，多吃点。”

朴智旻戳了戳了碗里的牛肉，看着又在锅里捞着什么的田柾国，最终还是放下了手中的筷子，问道：“说实话，你是吃醋了吧？”

听到朴智旻的质疑，田柾国突然被吃进口的年糕给噎住了，开始大声咳嗽，看着田柾国脸都憋红了的样子，朴智旻倒了杯水，推到田柾国的面前，挑挑眉道：

“少来。”

田柾国咳嗽的声音顿时变小了，到最后，连一口水都不用，咳嗽声音就奇迹般地完全消失了。  
但还是像放弃了什么一般，颇有“破罐子破摔”的气势，他清了清嗓子，这才说道：

“是啦，我吃醋了。那还不是因为哥你什么都不告诉我，总是把我当成小孩子，要不是我身后两个女生拍到你和朴智贤的照片，我根本都不知道。”

“我弟弟来找我有什么必要和你说，我又不是出轨，要是真的出轨了我也不会让你知道。”

“所以说啊，弟弟来了你也不告诉我，出轨了你也不会告诉我，我怎么知道到底是怎么回事？”田柾国喃喃道：“我跟你讲青春期的少年心思可重了，为了我的学业着想，你可别瞒着我什么事。”

“你还有理了。”朴智旻低头看了眼手机，“你说不要把你当成小孩子，你说你这样不是小孩子是什么？给你看看成年人的处理方式。”

说着递过手机，给田柾国看刚刚朴智贤发到自己手机上的信息。

「刚刚忘记问了，哥你和那个小鬼到底什么关系？看起来怎么怪怪的？」

田柾国抬起头来看着朴智旻，朴智旻指了指自己的手机说道：“有什么都直接问，看到没有。”

“那你准备怎么回复？”田柾国歪着头问道，跟自己学生交往本身就是背徳的事情，跟不用说，还是同性，田柾国心里顿时就是一团麻。

朴智旻伸手弹了一下田柾国的脑壳，道：“这是你关心的重点吗？我是叫你不要瞎猜，直接来问我，我有什么是不能告诉你的？”

“说不定你会为我着想故意瞒着我什么。”田柾国摸摸被朴智旻弹过的地方，其实根本就不痛。

“不会的。”朴智旻拿回手机，手指飞快地在屏幕上输入着什么，回答道：“我可以是把你当作和我一样成熟的人，所以不会为你想那么多，我什么事情都会和你分担的。”  
“所以，”朴智旻放下手机，说道：“请你对我诚实一点。”

田柾国脸上一红，实际上自己一直有这样的担忧，怕朴智旻会因为自己太小，所以总是跟养儿子一样对待他，有什么事情怕朴智旻会瞒着自己，所以这才总想着自己去找答案。  
明明直接去问他就可以了。

“那你回复朴智贤什么啊？”田柾国问道。

“关你屁事。”朴智旻回答道。

“你刚刚还和我说和我诚实的。”

“对啊，”朴智旻举起手机给田柾国看。

「关你屁事」

·

吃完寿喜锅，两人决定散步回去，消消食。  
中午的太阳有些大，虽然在冬天并不会令人讨厌，但是朴智旻还是不喜欢被晒着，带着田柾国弯弯绕绕地硬是挑着阴凉的地方走着。

“哥，你准备以后怎么和你家里人说我们俩的关系啊？”田柾国突然问道。

朴智旻笑了，想着要让自己这个处于青春期的小男友放下心来还真是不容易呢。  
“那就要取决于你了啊，你要赶紧长大啊，成长成为一个可靠的男人啊，这样我才有勇气去为了你抵抗这些可能会面对的反对和歧视呀。”  
“柾国儿，你很优秀的，你就是我爱你的所有底气。”

朴智旻风情云淡地说出口，像是在讨论天气好坏一般，但实际上这样的一番话，他早就不知道在心里和自己说了多少遍了。  
两人的关系特殊，他不得不主动去思考这样的问题。  
师生恋又有什么呢，这个关系是暂时的，再过一年两年，田柾国毕业了，就是和他一样的成年人了，自己只要再稍稍等待一下，田柾国就会从高中生蜕变成一位他可以依靠的大人。  
他们只是存在时间上的差距而已。

所以，朴智旻一直都觉得应该要给自己的小恋人充足的时间去成长，让他学会如何去爱自己。  
但是在他学会怎么好好爱自己之前，朴智旻已经对自己暗暗发过誓，自己一定要好好地去爱他。

田柾国这个年纪是不能完全理解朴智旻这般话后面的深意的，但是他觉得自己胸口充盈着什么，让他想要马上冲回家写完数学老师布置的三套试卷。

朴智旻笑着揉了揉田柾国圆咕隆咚的脑袋，学生未曾受过处理的头发耷在头上，软软的，手感很好。

“快点长大，不要让我等太久。”朴智旻道。

 

·

“你是不知道，我听同学说的时候，是有多么想要做那个绯闻男友。”

“为什么啊？”

“他们说很般配啊，看起来很甜蜜啊！”

“傻小子，想做什么绯闻男友，你可是我正牌男友好吗？”

·

存在一点时间上的差距又如何呢  
还不是天底下最甜蜜，世界上最般配。

 

end.


End file.
